kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Rinne Rokudō
Rinne is the main protagonist and leading male character of Kyokai no Rinne series. (境界のRINNE) History Rinne is a son of Sabato, a damashigami and an unknown mother (either Shinigami or human). He is a half-shinigami becasue his grandfather is a human and his grandmother, Tamako, is a shinigami. Fifty years ago, his grandmother, Tamako, was supposed to reap the soul of a human man, but they fell in love with each other instead. She agreed to prolong the life of the man for 50 years, in exchange for reaping more souls, which means she must work ten times more than she normally would. Tamako also agreed that if she didn't reach her goal, her debt will be passed through her descendants. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to reach her goal, and her work was passed on to Rinne, her grandson. Thus, Rinne is burdened by his grandmother's promise. Six years ago, during Masato's time at Demon Elementary School, Masato was given a homework to salvage an unretrievable soul and bring it to hell. Then later on, Masato found a rabbit, just as he was about to take the rabbit's soul, Rinne came and told Masato that the rabbit was not ready to pass on. Rinne fed the rabbit, causing it's soul to return, and because of this Masato was unable to complete his assigned task. Masato attacked Rinne with a pitchfork but Rinne smashed over him with a large crucifix. And with this, their long-rivalry started. During the story The plotline of the series can be summarized in a capsulation of the first chapter: Sakura Mamiya, an average teenage schoolgirl, who wasn't able to live a normal life due to her ability to see ghosts. When she started highschool she thought everything will eventually change, until she met her mysterious classmate Rokudo Rinne, who sits beside her and never attended class. Sakura and Rinne's first encounter, was the time when Rinne's helping a Chihuatarou to pass on, and Sakura saw him talking to it, she later realizes that nobody sees Rinne, so Sakura thought that Rinne's a ghost. As time passes by, when Sakura discovers that his grandmother Tamako was the reason that Sakura could see ghosts, she insisted on tagging along with Rinne to help him with his shinigami duties. Later on, a contracted black cat named Rokumon, starts to work with them too. Both of them worked together and helped other ghosts to pass on. Until, one day an old classmate of Sakura transfers to their school. and it was Tsubasa Jumonji. Tsubasa fell in love with Sakura since they were kids, because both of them could see ghosts. And his love for Sakura resulted a bit of jealousy from Rinne, which Rinne described as 'a disgusting feeling, like stepping on a caterpillar in hell', automatically making both of them as rivals. When Rinne discovered about his father's damashigami company, his goal was to take down its evil company. He found out about the "new-hot secretary" of his, then he encountered, Ageha, a shinigami. Sister of his father's "hot-secretary." At first Ageha thought that Rinne was working for the damashigami company, Rinne explained that he is also against it. So, Rinne agreed to help her find his sister. Ageha begins to like Rinne, eventually developing feelings for him. This is complicated by the fact that her sister has intentions to marry Sabato, owner of the Damashigami company and Rinne's father who is quite unscrupulous character and sworn enemy to all upstanding shinigami. Ageha doubts Rinne that he might betray her, but she was convinced when Rinne attempts to aid her in taking back her sister from his father, Sabato. Ageha's friendliness toward Rinne's was tangled when she saw how Rinne and Sakura acted with each other, Sakura states her disinterest toward Rinne due to his perceived relationship with Ageha, yet Ageha sees Sakura as a rival over Rinne, and disbelieves that Sakura doesn't have feelings for Rinne. When Tamako gives Sakura a candy that would help her not to see ghosts for three days, Sakura was not able to see Rinne for a while, then she later realizes that the candy she ate was quite effective. Meanwhile Rinne, was protecting her against ghosts that joined the Ayakashi competition and this year's target was Sakura Mamiya. Rinne follows her, even in her house, but he wasn't being see. He wonders if Sakura was happier not to see ghosts. And he doesn't care if she doesn't "realize it yet" Just like Tamako and Rokumon said, it is simply his job to protect Sakura against the evil spirits and at the same time, his job being a shinigami. The next day, bored and lonely, Sakura went to the old club building where Rinne resides. She sits there wondering where Rinne was. Then, one Ayakashi was left, it was about to attack Sakura, but fortunately Rinne yells her name and defeated the remaining Ayakashi. Rinne then remembers that Sakura wasn't able to see and hear him. As Sakura starts to leave, Rinne sat infront of her, suddenly Sakura tripped and Rinne noticed that Sakura was able to see ghosts again. Then Sakura asks: "Where...have you been?" Rinne responds: "No..." I've been by your side this whole time. ''Sakura said that she doesn't need the unseen candies anymore. Stating, that its okay to see ghosts, and to see Rinne. It is hinted that Rinne and Sakura starts to fall for each other, considering that they find each other's presence. Appearance Rinne has fire engine red hair and similar red eyes. He's normally seen wearing his old middle school track uniform. His uniform consists of a black pair of pants, along with a black coat that goes over a white ahort-sleeved T-shirt. The jacket has a white lining over the edges of the collar. Rinne's signature Haori of The Underworld outfit was normally seen whenever he's in battle and exorcising spirits. A haori is the garish looking coat that Rinne wears. Its an overcoat usually worn over a kimono. On his haori, is the Red Wheel of Samsara. Apparently, these haoris were originally worn by men until the end of Meiji Jidai when it became acceptable to both men and women. Sometimes, Rinne was seen wearing a white t-shirt, swimming trunks, and maid outfit (on one occasion). Personality Rinne describes himself as a "sort of" shinigami, or god of death. He ferry's souls between the land of the living and dead, and most of the spirits he encounters are stuck in the living world with resolved needs. Rinne patiently tends to the spirits he encounters, even when it would be easier to simply banish them into the afterlife. Rinne is showed to be kind and light-headed shinigami. He doesn't force spirits to pass on quickly, but instead patiently helps them. Unlike Rumiko Takahashi's previous male protagonists, Rinne isn't the noisy and stubborn type. He thinks about attacking or not, preferrably thinking of battle strategy, unlike Rumiko's previous male protagonists who quickly attacks without thinking. Rinne also respects the female protagonist, calling Sakura by her full name, he also doesn't fight or argue with Sakura whenever Sakura is questioning him. Rinne is quite the protective type, especially when it comes to Sakura. He becames cold and unapproachable sometimes. He often ignores other's comments about him, especially when Rokumon complains. But, when he get too annoyed, his anger will took action, mostly its because of Rokumon, Tsubasa and Ageha. Rinne is also seen clueless about his feelings, always wondering what he felt over Sakura. He also hates wasting money over useless things, that's why he often took "emotional damage" and cries tears of blood when his money is wasted over useless things. Abilities *'Flight''' - Rinne could fly when he wears the Haori of the Underworld. *'Shinigami Senses - '''Rinne could sense either evil or pure spiritual auras. *'Cries tears of blood '- Rinne's shinigami bloodline enables him to cry tears of blood especially emotional damage. *'Scythe Fighting '- Rinne mastered or quickly learned how to use his 5000 yen shinigami scythe. *'Invisibility '- Rinne becomes invisible when he wears the Haori of The Underworld. *'Exorcism - Being a shinigami, Rinne's true job is to exorcise and help spirits that were unable to pass on and cut their ties to this world, bringing them to the wheel of Samsara. Equipment Rinne owns several Shinigami Tools, although he has three that are almost always with him. If needed he will buy tools he doesn't already have. '''Shinigami Scythe: A tool used by all shinigami, and most likely damashigami too, Rinne was too poor to to own one in the beginning and eventually bought one for 5,000 yen in volume 3. Haori of the Underworld : A lightweight Haori, or short coat worn over a kimono. On Rinne's haori is a red wheel of reincarnation. According to Rinne it's expensive. When wore, the wearer is given the body of a ghost and is therefore invisble to humans, when wore inside out the wearer is given back their living bodies. Ring of Judgement: a bracelet worn on Rinne's left wrist that transforms when needed. It works as a shield, teleporter, and also can capture the wearer's prey. This tool was given to Rinne when he was young by Tamako however Sabato stole it from Rinne before he could open the container. Relationships 'Family'﻿ Grandfather It is hinted that he was once very close to his grandfather, because when he was young, he used to live with him, until his grandfather died and reincarnated as a fish. Sabato Rokudo Rinne deeply hates Sabato and attacks the damashigami everytime they cross paths. Rinne has helped Sabato once and that was only so he could talk to the Ramen Noodle spirit.They share their ability to cry blood when something they deeply dislike happens. Rinne's goal was to destroy Sabato's damashigami company. He also hates Sabato for forcing him to be the next president of the damashigami company. For Rinne he wastes his money for nothing and truly dislikes him for it, because all he needed is to work, not easy money. Tamako Rinne shows true concern over his grandmother, but dislikes its denial when she is called "granny." He often visits Tamako on the other side, and Tamako visits Rinne in the human world as long as she can. Tamako always helps Rinne over his shinigami duties. Even giving every student in their class nightmares so they could offer at the instrument shelter. The two share their common deep hate for Sabato, shown by the fact that they are both willing to take down his damashigami company and take him down. 'Others' Sakura Mamiya Originally, their relationship was straight work, all about helping Rinne do his shinigami duties. They became close friends afterwards. Sakura hangs out with Rinne everyday, even sharing him her food. Because of their closeness, their classmates thought they were actually dating. But, at first they stated that they were "just classmates." When Tsubasa transfers in their school, Tsubasa showed his bold love for Sakura, resulting Rinne to be jealous, making both of them dislike each other. Ageha's crush over Rinne affected Sakura as well, she keeps on remembering the time when Rinne and Ageha held hands, insisting they were a couple. Rinne denies it and explains her that they're not dating. Whenever Ageha's around he tries to avoid her, especially when Sakura's with him, thinking that Sakura might be jealous over Ageha. Rinne also has some moments where he feels rejected by Sakura Mamiya. An example of this is: When Rinne, Sakura, Tsubasa, were riding on Rokumon through the spirit way, they had just left the Damashinigami company, Tsubasa had asked Sakura and Rinne if them dating was actually a lie, to make the Damashinigami girls to stop talking, or not. Responding, Sakra said, "Hmm.. I guess so!" Soon after returing, you see Rinne sitting in the abonded Clubhouse building, in a 'zone'. He thinks of the past occuring event where Sakura says that, and wonders to himself if he is just a headche for Sakura after all... They also showed concern to each other, finding each other when the other was gone. Rinne often saves and protects Sakura from evil spirits that may harm her. Rokumon The black cat was actually contracted to help him with his shinigami duties, originally sent by Tamako. At first, Rinne states that he doesn't need his help, but Rokumon keeps coming back until he get used to it. He helps Rinne with his duties, often scaring people when they were scrutinizing them. The two showed concern for each other, saving each other's lives when needed. Tsubasa At their first encounter, they were truly rivals, it is because over Tsubasa's love for Sakura. Both of them dislikes each other, but starting to help each other when in need. But still they were times that they insult each other and argue over things. Mostly because of either Rinne's jealousy or Tsubasa's.Rinne also shows the habit of getting between Tsubasa and Sakura literally. Ageha Ageha disliked Rinne at first, because her father was Sabato, the damashigami company president who is soon to be married by her sister. When Rinne agreed to help him, Ageha grows a crush over Rinne, until it became quite an obsession. Often competing with Sakura even though Sakura doesn't have any idea. And showing off her money, mansion and the way she dress. She even forces him to go on a date, but Rinne only counts Ageha as a friend. Always turning down her offers and ignoring her noisy statements. Their relationship was quite same with Tsubasa and Sakura. Masato Masato and Rinne were rivals since they were kids, its all because, Masato wasn't able to complete his assigned task to send an innocent soul to hell. Until now, they fight with each other whenever they cross paths. Trivia *Rinne's name is written in hiragana, so it has no real meaning, but when written in kanji, it means either the transmigration of souls (In Buddhism), or samsara, the endless cycle of death and rebirth. His last name translates into the six realms that the cycle leads to. *Rinne can also be interpreted as a shortened version of re-incarnation. *Rinne is very different from some of the other Rumic world characters. Rinne isn't violent or has anger issues and is respectful and polite to our heronie, Sakura Mamiya. The last male protagonists teased their female partners and caused many problems for the female protagonists and other characters. *Rinne and Inuyasha are often the most compared, in appearance, personality, and history. *Rinne's rivaliry with Tsubasa is similiar to Inuyasha's rivaliry with Koga, with a few differences of course. *In Chapter 7, when Sakura informs Rinne that she is barefoot and without money, having accidently traveled through the phantom route, Rinne states that Sakura reminded him of Sazae-san, a popular anime character in Japan. *In a legend a wise samurai exucuted a convict who swore that everyone present would be curse, an act never fufilled due to the wise samurai's replacing the convict goals. This legend was used in chapter 86 when Rinne uses the same concept to trick the Ramen chef spirit into changing his goals so he could pass on quickly *In 2009, The Rumic World, posted an animated ad trailer of Kyokai No Rinne. Quotes "The way you handle yourself, she couldn't come to you."? Chapter 65 Where Tsubasa insisted the Sakura could have came to him for advise. "That would be bad! Even if it's just hot air.....I have to say that Sakura Mamiya and I are going out!!"? Chapter 61 Where the Karate ghost on the beach asked if Sakura would go out with him. "That hundred thousand yen...I mean that evil spirit......is giving power to Hanako-san?!"? Chapter 24 Where Rinne sees that Toichi is giving power to Hanako-san of the Toilet. "He's not taking anything. Sakura Mamiya's not mine."? Chapter 20 Where Rokumon ask if Rinne was going to let Tsubasa take Sakura from him. "Give it back! That's my train fare to go visit mommy!"? Chapter 31 Where young Rinne tried to take back his piggy bank from his good for nothing father. "Thank goodness. Its the old Sakura Mamiya. She's acting like the whole thing with Ageha never even happened."? Chapter 43 Where Rinne is happy that the incident with Ageha is now behind them. "The Haunted Cedar...eh? The name is intriguing."? Chapter 47 Where Rinne gets curious about Tsubasa's "date" with Sakura. "Yeah right. You've been having a good time."? '' Chapter 89 Where Rinne goes to save Ageha only to find her in an emegency shelter with a fabulous pool and in her swin suit.'' "And I... I never thought I'd be able to come again..." Chapter 21 Where Rinne had gone on a date to the Amusment park to watch over the ghost to protect him from Tsubasa. References ? Chapter 20 Chapter 24 Chapter 31 Chapter 43 Chapter 47 Chapter 61 Chapter 65 Chapter 89 See Also Category:Shinigami Category:Human